The Unknown Original
by Sterekgirl24
Summary: Doesn't follow any timeline in the show. Just made it up. Isabelle visits Damon and things turn interesting for the pair. Slight Elena bashing.


**The Unknown Original**  
 **Damon/OC**  
 **Rated T - language  
Friendship**

 **A/N:** I decided to make a character for Damon becase I wanted to. I'm still pro Delena but this is for fun and I'm bored. I still haven't seen season 6 yet. I'm waiting until its on Netflix just like the other seasons I've watched like 20 times. I don't know if its going to turn into a full story but for now its a one-shot. Doesn't really follow any timeline in the show.

 **Summary:** Doesn't follow any timeline in the show. Just made it up. Isabelle visits Damon and things turn interesting for the pair. Slight Elena bashing.

 **Chapter Playlist**  
 **Dark Paradise - Lana Del Rey**  
 **Jenny - Nothing More**  
 **Failure - Breaking Benjamin**

 **Enjoy :)**

Damon sighed and stood in the Boarding House parlor sipping his bourbon. He's heard all about the Originals. He learned from the best. Notice the sarcasm. A little part of him misses her. Granted he knew who she was. She never hid herself from him. He let himself go for the first time in his life. She never judged him.

Isabelle Mikealson is a beauty and he hasn't seen her in 15 years. God does he miss her. They weren't official or anything like that. He still parades around town with sorority girls. He met her in the early 1900s and she showed him the world. She told him that she's an Original but she also told him not to tell anyone about who she is.

She also told him of what she did back in 1864. He laughed his head off when she told him of what happened that night. She was sneaky and very good at that. She couldn't stand her back in 1492 when Katherine made her escape. Isabelle trailed her and Katherine thought she was slick escaping the Originals but little did she know that Isabelle is very good at what she does.

Just then, he heard something in his room that broke him out of his thoughts. He slipped up the stairs after setting his glass down. He made his way silently to his room. He stepped in and looked around with his senses on alert. He's one of the best predator for his age.

He heard something whoosh from behind so he turned around. He raised his eyebrows. Just then something shoved him so he whirled around and grabbed whoever it was. He pushed the person down to the ground. He was flipped on his back. He looked up in shock.

"Isabelle?" He asked.

She smirked.

"Missed me?"

She stood up and pulled him up with her.

"Of course I did. It's been 15 years since we've seen each other."

He pulled her to his chest and hugged her.

"I missed you too Damon." She muttered into his chest.

She pulled in his smell and relaxed. She missed him so much and she would do whatever it took to keep him alive. Sure he's arrogant with his smart ass attitude and biting comments but that's just his MO and how he reacts to situations. He can talk circles around people just to avoid answering some questions.

He kissed her hair and pulled back. He placed his hands on her face and looked at her.

"You haven't changed at all. Except your clothes."

She hit him in the chest and he fake pouted.

"I would hope not."

"You know what I mean." He smirked.

"I hear that you like bourbon. Care to give me some?" She asked saucily.

"That I can do."

He grabbed her hand and pulled her out of his room and to the parlor. He poured two glasses of his best bourbon. He handed one glass to her and took a sip of his. He smiled as she took a sip of her own glass.

"So anything fun happen in this town?" She asked.

He shrugged.

"Not really. Besides messing with Stef's head even if I don't really have any particular interest in Elena. It's fun and it's something to do."

"Whose Elena?"

"She has this uncanny resemblance to Katherine. She could be Katherine's long lost twin."

Isabelle raised an eyebrow in shock.

"She may be a Petrova." Isabelle mumbled.

"Huh? I thought she was a Gilbert."

"She was adopted, I'm assuming."

"Make sense."

"You still parade around town with sorority chicks?" Isabelle asked, changing the subject.

"Of course. I am Mystic Falls' most eligible bachelor so I have to look the part. I love being the eternal stud." He smirks at her.

She giggles. _He's still charming as ever, if a little more cocky than she remembers him being._ She thought.

The rest of the days passed as that. Damon and Isabelle would flirt like crazy and laugh over missed times. Elena came over with Stefan and found herself a little jealous of Isablle. She's used to having all the attention on her and it left her with a bitter taste in her mouth seeing Damon give Isabelle more attention.

"I think Elena is a little jealous of you giving me more attention than her." Isabelle commented one day.

Damon rolled his eyes then snickered while watching Elena give Isabelle the stink eye. Elena cornered Damon one day demanding answers.

"What are you doing with her?" Elena demanded rather than asked.

"I don't have to answer to you." Damon sassed.

"I don't like it. I think she's using you."

Damon barked out a laugh.

"I find that to be amusing. I'm onto your little games, _Elena_. So you better cut it out or Isabelle has no problem snapping your neck and Stef has to deal with the consequences of that. I'm surprised Stef still hasn't caught on to your little act. You're nothing but an attention whore. Get over yourself or next time you're gonna get yourself hurt or even worse killed."

Damon walked away from her with her jaw on the ground. She huffed then walked away. Damon climbed up the steps and walked to his room and sighed seeing Isabelle on his bed. He leaned against the doorjamb.

"I'm guessing you heard that." Damon said.

"Of course I did. Nice touch. I would gladly snap her neck. She's not even like Katherine. She's worse than Katherine and I have no problem with going through with it." Isabelle said.

"She's getting to be quite annoying. I might leave soon since this town is getting to be a bore. The only good thing is the Grill." Damon said.

He walked over to the bed and sat down on it.

"I'm going to miss this bed and this room. It's why I keep coming back. Once I skip town, I want you to come with me." Damon said.

"Of course, I'll come with you." Isabelle said.

A month later, Damon packed up some clothes and placed them in a duffle bag and placed it by the front door along with a cooler filled with blood bags. Isabelle came flouncing down the stairs with a smile on her face.

"Ready?" Damon asked.

"Of course." Isabelle grinned.

Damon smiled a genuine smile. Stefan walked through the front door then frowned when he saw Damon with a duffle bag.

"What's with the bag?" Stefan asked.

"Well Stef, I'm getting out of here. This town bores me. I was only here just to bug you and I see that it didn't work. I'm bored so I'm skipping town. Be happy that I'm going but I'm coming back just to keep messing with you." Damon sassed.

"Uh huh." Stefan doesn't look convinced.

"Fine don't believe me. See ya, Stef." Damon said.

Damon and Isabelle left without another word. All is well in Mystic Falls after Damon blew through town but another thing was coming. A thousand year old hybrid is gunning for Elena Gilbert. Nobody knows when he's coming or what he looks like but he's on his way and no one is safe from his wrath. He always get what he wants.

 **The End**

 **A/N:** sounded morbid at the end didn't it? I have no idea what I was doing with this. I just typed and it magically happened. I apologize for being all MIA on you guys but things have been a little crazy. All I've been doing is reading fanfics and haven't been getting much inspiration to type any of my stories down but don't worry it will be coming just will take time. Bear with me. My days are going to be busy since I finally got a job and the only way I can really sit down and type stuff out is when I have a day off which is today (Friday June 12th) but unless I have plans on my days off I will try to work on some of my stories no promises. I'll tell you something that happened at work yesterday (Thursday June 11th), we were listening to a customer taking an order from the drive thru and my coworker that was taking the drive thru orders told the customer the sauces for the 10 pc chicken nuggets and this customer wanted mustard. Straight up mustard not honey mustard. We were laughing. I was saying that I like honey mustard with my chicken nuggets not mustard that's just gross but to each his own I guess. I'm going to shut up now and let you review or favorite.

 **Cola Marie Salvatore**


End file.
